The invention relates to a ski waxing machine comprising an oblong housing provided with at least one oblong deck recess, a plurality of supporting elements arranged below said recess within said housing supporting at least one ski, a slide guided along rails in longitudinal direction of the housing, a driving motor and a driving arrangement arranged within the housing for a reciprocating motion of the slide, waxing means provided at the slide for applying a coating of wax onto the running surfaces of the skis, said plurality of supporting elements arranged in the moving path of the slide extending substantially crosswise to the longitudinal direction of the housing and being movably arranged between a supporting position respectively inside of the moving path of the slide and a rest position outside thereof, driving means provided at the slide for moving the plurality of supporting elements one after another into their rest positions upon approach of the waxing means respectively, and reset means for returning the plurality of supporting elements into their supporting positions after having been passed by the waxing means respectively.
A ski waxing machine of this kind is known from my U.S Pat. No. 4,457,255. The supporting elements form two rows of six pivotably mounted swinging flaps respectively. Both rows of swinging flaps extend from opposite sides to a vertical center plane of the housing into the area below the recess to support both skis while being worn by the user. While this known waxing machine provides a plurality of advantages over another proposal published in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,639, it can be improved further in order to avoid that snow and ice can fall through the recess into the housing when the machine is not in use and to reduce cost of production especially with respect to the method of bearing and operation of the supporting elements.